


imagine

by orphan_account



Series: sickly sweet nothings [3]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, DAN AND PHIL - Freeform, Fluff, Poetry, idk i kinda like this one, im sorry about the tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-23 21:56:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13199340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Poetry again.





	imagine

can you

_imagine_

the life

that flows through my veins 

when you touch

me. 


End file.
